1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a DC-DC converter and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of display devices capable of reducing the weight and volume associated with cathode ray tubes, the use of which is disadvantageous. The display devices include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, and the like.
A converter for supplying a driving voltage may be provided in such display devices.
When a load decreases, a related art converter operates in a discontinuous conduction mode (DCM) in order to reduce power consumption.
In this case, there exists, however, a problem in that the output voltage of the converter is not quickly changed.
Particularly, in a case of a buck-converter, it is difficult to quickly drop the output voltage of the buck-converter in the DCM.